(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates generally to optical lens manufacturing devices and methodologies and, more particularly, to a steam cleaning apparatus for removing residue from an optical lens, such as an eyeglass lens.
In the art of optometry, it is known that the process for grinding the prescription on an optical lens, such as an eyeglass lens, involves the initial step of affixing the lens to a chuck, a process typically referred to as xe2x80x9cblockingxe2x80x9d. The affixation or mounting of the lens to the chuck is typically accomplished through the use of a wax or alloy material. When wax is employed, the front surface of the lens is typically forced into direct, abutting contact with the wax material included on the chuck. The adhesion between the front surface of the lens and the wax material effectively affixes the lens to the chuck, thereby allowing the lens to be subjected to subsequent grinding and polishing operations. During the polishing operation, wax particles can break free, with such wax particles contaminating the polish and being deposited on the lens surfaces during the polishing process. Upon the completion of these operations, the lens is de-blocked, i.e., removed from the chuck. However, upon such de-blocking, the wax material typically leaves a residue on the front surface of the lens that is difficult to remove. In addition, residual polish material often remains on the lens and is itself difficult to remove. Additionally, it is known that many lenses are subjected to a coating process after being de-blocked. As will be recognized, any wax residue or polish residue remaining on the lens can cause substantial defects in such coating process, thus necessitating thorough removal of such wax or polish residue from the lens prior to any coating process being initiated.
A current industry practice is to remove the wax and polish residue from the surfaces of the lens by hand. More particularly, the method involves filling a container with a cleaner, and thereafter dipping the lens into the cleaner. The cleaner is effective in removing the wax residue from the lens. However, over time, there is a tendency for a film residue to form on the top surface of the cleaner within the container. This film residue upon the cleaner subjects lenses dipped therein to contamination or re-contamination when pulled out of the cleaner after the initial dip. This susceptibility is only mitigated by frequently changing the cleaner within the container, which is costly. Moreover, the manual, hand-dipping process itself is labor intensive, time consuming, and therefore expensive. Though hand cleaning of the lens through the use of a sponge or brush is sometimes practiced as an alternative cleaning method, this process is also labor intensive, time consuming, and thus costly.
The present invention addresses these deficiencies by providing an apparatus for cleaning residue remaining on a de-blocked optical lens. The apparatus, and related method of using the same, effectively decreases the time required for cleaning a lens, in addition to minimizing risks of lens contamination. These, as well as other features and advantages of the present invention, will be discussed in more detail below.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a cleaning apparatus for a lens which defines opposed top and bottom surfaces and a peripheral edge. The cleaning apparatus comprises a rotatable base having a plurality of arms which are pivotally connected to the base and rotatable therewith. The arms are configured to releasably engage the peripheral edge of the lens. The cleaning apparatus further comprises a means for propelling a heated medium towards at least one of the top and bottom surfaces of the lens while the lens is being spun by the rotation of the base and the arms. Such means may comprise a steam conduit which includes a dispensing nozzle selectively positionable in a prescribed orientation relative to the lens mounted within the arms. In this regard, steam may be employed as the heated medium, with such steam optionally being mixed with a detergent.
Further in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method of cleaning a de-blocked lens having opposed top and bottom surfaces and a peripheral edge. The method comprises the initial step of releasably engaging the peripheral edge of the lens with a gripper mechanism. Thereafter, the lens is rotated, with a heated medium (e.g., steam mixed with detergent) being applied to at least one of the top and bottom surfaces of the lens while the lens is rotating. The method may further comprise the optional step of rinsing the lens with water subsequent to the completion of the steam cleaning and polishing operation.